Wrong number
by Skovko
Summary: Beatrix accidently sends a nude selfie to the wrong person. He responds to her text, and she tries to ignore him, but he's not giving up. Her evening is about to take an interesting turn.


She popped her ass up as high as she could and pressed her upper body down. It really was a challenge to take the perfect nude selfie like this. She held her phone up, angling it perfect so her face was there and her naked ass was on display in the background.

She was a tease. She knew it. She hoped it would do the job. Finn had been pulling away ever since that Cathy girl started working in the same firm, and this nude was a final desperate act to get him to react. If he would come fuck her or break up with her didn't matter. She just wanted something from him.

She typed in his phone number. She was old school. She took pride in always remembering people's numbers in her head instead of finding it in the phone's contact list. She bit her lip and hit send. She had never sent a nude before, and she was scared what might come of it.

Her phone buzzed shortly after and she stared at the number. Finn's name should be there. Just because she knew his number by heart, didn't mean his name wouldn't come up in the text correspondence since he was in the contact list like everyone else she knew. She stared at the number, realizing she had accidently hit 8 instead of 9 when she sent the photo.

"Fuck!" She muttered.

She opened the text. Her nude photo was on top, and whoever she had sent it to had answered.

_"I don't know who you are, but I feel like a lucky man that I get to see you like this. There's not much beauty left in this world, but you sure are beautiful, love. What's your name?"_

She swallowed hard. She had just sent a nude to a complete stranger. She put her phone down. She wasn't gonna answer. He would soon forget it. Her phone buzzed again two minutes later. It was the same man again.

_"I get it. You're shy. Kind of a big oops you just did. It's only fair that I show myself to you now that I've seen you."_

He sent a picture of himself only wearing briefs. He was stunning and absolutely mouthwatering. Finn was no longer on her mind in that moment. This stranger was all she could think of. He was huge, and she wondered what he was hiding in those briefs. It had to be huge too. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. This sexy stranger was actually calling her.

"Hello?" She asked.  
"Hi, love," a thick Scottish accent came through. "What's your name?"  
"Beatrix," she said.  
"I'm Drew," he said. "Where are you from?"  
"Tampa, Florida," she said.  
"Me too," he said. "So let's cut to the chase, Beatrix. That ass of yours is perfect, and I wanna bury my dick so deep inside it that you'll still feel it tomorrow. What do you say?"  
"I... I... Shit!" She said.

She didn't know what do say. She was already picturing herself crying out in sweet tones to him, but she didn't know him at all. He could be a murderer for all she knew.

"Beautiful, little kitten. Don't you wanna play with me?" He asked.  
"Yes," she said lowly.  
"Unlock your door. Get back on the bed. I want you with your face down and your ass up when I enter. Don't speak. Don't second guess it at all. Just let me fuck you so good that you'll be crying. You look like you could use a good fuck. Tell me I'm wrong," he said.  
"You're not," she said. "I need it badly."  
"Text me your address," he said. "I'm on my way."

She had never felt so nervous in her life before. She waited until she heard her front door open, and then positioned herself on the bed like he wanted. She turned her head and watched him as he entered. She didn't say a word and neither did he. He just started undressing until he was naked. Her eyes dropped to his hard dick. Just as huge as the rest of him. This was gonna be painful pleasure.

He walked over to the bed and ran a finger down her spine. She shivered by his touch, and her body seemed to burn up with lust already. He crawled up behind her and ran his fingers over her ass and down to her pussy. She could almost feel herself drip out on his fingers, and he hadn't even pushed them inside her yet.

He pushed two fingers inside her, and she moaned down in the blanket. His fingers felt huge too. He worked them at a slow pace, torturing her. She tried pushing against them, but he placed his free hand on her ass, holding her in the position.

"All in good time, love," he said.

She clenched the blankets with her hands, moaning, letting him take control of her. He moved his hand from her ass, and she felt him press his thumb into her too. It wasn't there long. He pulled it out again, and she felt the wet thumb land on her ass. He pushed it inside, working it at the same speed as his two fingers inside her pussy.

He owned her completey, every part of her. His fingers sped up, and she couldn't control herself. She moaned like a bitch in heat, begging for more, begging for her release. She finally came on his fingers, shaking and crying.

"Stay down," he said.

She didn't feel like she could move anyway and she didn't want to. She wanted more. She wanted him. He pulled his fingers out but he didn't allow her to recover. He pushed his dick inside her pussy, grabbed her hips, and started slamming into her right away.

"Oh, fuck!" She moaned. "Oh my god, Drew! More!"  
"That's it, love. Keep moaning my name," he said.

How he could keep up with this fast speed she would never understand but she wasn't complaining. He kept slamming into her, over and over, and soon she cried out his name as she came a second time. He followed right after, moaning loudly as he came.

He pulled out of her and stepped out of bed. He placed a hand under her stomach, and pushed her legs backwards with his other hand. He gently got her down to lie on her stomach like that. She watched him without a word as he stepped away from her and went back to his clothes. She watched him dress, taking in every bit of this sexy stranger that she could. When he was finally dressed, he walked back to her, crouched down by the foot of the bed, raised her head with his hand, and kissed her.

"You got my number. Don't be afraid to use it," he said.  
"You too," she said.  
"Think about if this is something you want. I can't give you anything serious, but I can fuck you good whenever you need it," he said.  
"I'll take that deal," she grinned.  
"Good," he kissed her again. "And just so we're clear, I'm fucking your ass next time."


End file.
